Prophecy Unleashed
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: One year after 'Escape From Myself', a mysterious force attacks Sonic's world. What they don't know is that this force could have the power to destroy the world...
1. Prophecy Unleashed

**Author's Note: I promised I do a sequel to "Escape From Myself" (eventually), and after a while of waiting, here it is! Note to STTWebs on Newgrounds, if you're reading this, I just want to say thanks. Your "Sonic the Swordsman" series inspired my story.**

**Summary: It's about a year after Metal Sonic has been destroyed once and for all. Nick and Haruka are relaxing with Sonic and the gang, completely oblivious to the sinister plot that is about to be unleashed on the world… A short while later, just before Nick and Haruka can share a _special_ moment, Angel Island and the Emeralds come under attack by evil forces. What they don't know is that this attack was only one piece to a puzzle that could destroy the world…**

**Quick Note: The song I'm using here is "Melissa" from _Fullmetal Alchemist._**

**Something I should say quick: I don't own any of the Sonic characters used in this fic. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. However, Nick, Kurumi, and Haruka are my creations, and thus belong to me.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It seemed to be a pretty normal day on Emerald Coast. Sonic was, as usual, running along the coastline like there was no tomorrow. Knuckles was near the trees, digging for buried treasure. Hey, you never know WHAT you can find on the beach… Interstingly enough, Rouge was helping his redness out.

_Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo  
__Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke_

Cream was taking a nap, her Chao friend Cheese circling around her, ready to protect her from anything that might come her way.

Tails was flying the friendly skies in a test run of his new biplane, the Tornado IV.

Amy was, as you'd probably expect, chasing Sonic around the beach, screaming for a date. Nick's old friend Kurumi was just lying there sunbathing, occassionally giggling when Sonic kicked it into overdrive to escape the rampaging Amy.

Only two friends were left out of this perfect picture of serenity…

_Asu ga kuru hazu no sora wo mite Mayou  
__bakari no kokoro moteamashiteru  
__Katawara no tori ga habataita Doko ka  
__hikari wo mitsukerareta no ka na_

Nick and Haruka, the two aforementioned friends, were having a bit of alone time somewhere in the forest. After Metal Sonic had gone on a rampage last year, they were taking advantage of every chance they got to have a good time, because who knows when evil will rear its ugly head again…

_Naa Omae no se ni ore mo nosetekurenai ka?  
__Soshite ichiban takai toko de okizari ni shite yasashisa kara toozakete_

"Nick?" Haruka asked, brushing a few locks of brown hair away from her eyes.

"Something on your mind, Haruka?" Nick replied.

Nick looked over at his best friend. Lately, Nick had been feeling more… what's the word…

…_attached_ to his childhood friend. What was this feeling he was having?

_Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo  
__Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo_

Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke 

"I've been wondering… what do I mean to you, Nick?" Haruka asked.

Nick took a step back. That was the last thing he'd expected Haruka to say.

"Ever since Metal Sonic came back last year, I've noticed that whenever evil attacks, you're the first one to protect me," Haruka explained. "That got me thinking… I must mean a lot to you for you to protect me like that."

This got Nick thinking. 'You know… I think she's right. But… how do I say it without sounding like a total idiot?'

Haruka looked at Nick for a few seconds. "Nick? Is there something you want to say? Because it's all right to say it. I'm your friend."

After a bit of thinking, Nick finally found the right words to say. He walked up and put his hands on Haruka's shoulders as he said his piece.

_Tori wo yuuyami ni miokutta Chi wo hau  
__bakari no ore wo kaze ga nazeru  
__Hane ga hoshii to wa iwanai sa Semete  
__chuu ni mau MELISSA no ha ni Naritai_

"Haruka. Ever since I could remember, you've been one of the greatest friends I could ever have. You've always been there for me. When my mom and dad were killed by Metal Sonic, you were there to comfort me, and I found the courage and strength to face down that metal freak. I never thought someone could – or WOULD – be so nice to me, but you were."

Nick stared straight into Haruka's sapphire eyes.

"Haruka Rose… I love you."

_Mou Zuibun to tachitsukushite mita kedo  
__Tabun kotae wa nai no darou Kono kaze ni mo iku ate nado nai you ni_

Haruka smiled brightly as she heard the words she'd been longing to hear for a long time.

"I love you, too, Nick."

That said, they began drawing closer. But, just as their lips were about to touch…

A loud explosion shook up the immediate area, jolting Nick and Haruka out of their reverie. The new lovers quickly scanned their surroundings for the source of the disturbance.

"What's going on?" Haruka shouted.

"Need you ask? This practically _reeks_ of Eggman," Nick replied.

Together, Nick and Haruka raced back to the beach, only to find the gang being attacked by mysterious looking, heavily-armored warriors, all of them wearing clothes that seemed _too_ familiar…

"Where are the Chaos Emeralds?" one of the warriors shouted, brandishing a long spear-type weapon.

Suddenly, the warrior found himself on the receiving end of a series of spinning kicks from Nick.

"I don't know who you are or why you're after the Emeralds, but you can go tell Eggman we're not interested!" Nick exclaimed, juggling the silver Chaos Emerald in his hands.

"Nega says that our orders are to destroy this world and take its Emeralds," the warrior said.

_Kimi no te de kagi wo kakete Tamerai nado nai daro  
Machigatte mo Nidoto aku koto no nai you ni  
Saa jou no ochiru oto de owarasete_

That surprised Nick. 'He's talking about Eggman Nega? Does that mean…?'

Taking advantage of the lull, the warrior swung his spear for Nick, using special energies to super-charge the attack.

Nick easily parried the attack and countered in the form of a Chaos Control orb that knocked the warrior far back.

"I have had enough of playing around," the warrior shouted, holding his hands out and gathering energy. After a short time, he screamed and most of his heavy armor flew off, revealing a mysterious new form. Nick simply smiled.

"Okay. You want to transform? I can do that, too," Nick replied, beckoning to the others, who completely understood.

Knuckles produced the Red Chaos Emerald.

Sonic revealed the Blue Chaos Emerald.

Tails was holding the Yellow Chaos Emerald.

Amy had already taken out the Green Chaos Emerald.

Kurumi, with a smile, reached into her pocket and pulled out the Purple Chaos Emerald.

Haruka herself had obtained the Aquamarine Chaos Emerald.

Throwing the silver Emerald into the air, Nick held his hands out and concentrated. As he focused his powers on the Chaos Emeralds, all seven of the mystic jewels began spinning around the boy, lifting him into the air.

After a short time, a bright flash covered the area, and when it cleared, Nick had transformed into his super form, complete with spiked up golden hair and emerald-green eyes.

"Let's go."

_Sukui no nai tamashiiwa nagasarete kieyuku  
__Kieteyuku shunkan ni wazuka hikaru  
__Ima Tsuki ga michiru yoru wo umidasu no sa_

The warrior made his move, swinging his powered-up spear. Nick performed a sort of flip over him and concentrated some of his energy into a ball in his hands. Taking his chance, Nick thrust the ball forward, which almost instantly slammed into the warrior before he could react, causing considerable damage.

"You little…" the warrior grunted.

"Oh, you want some more?" Nick challenged, waving his hand in a 'bring it' motion.

The warrior stood up as best he could. "This isn't over."

And, finally, the warrior teleported away in a pink flash.

"Why did that guy look so familiar?" Sonic asked, a little confused.

"Because he's from my world."

Everyone looked around for the source of the new voice. Sonic was the first to find it – a purple cat of about 15 or so, wearing royal robes. Sonic's smile quickly brightened.

"Blaze!"

Indeed, Blaze the Cat was standing there, holding a hexagonal-shaped jewel in her left hand.

"You know those freaks, Blaze?" Nick asked.

"Unfortunately," Blaze explained. "Eggman Nega somehow convinced my people to find your world and the Chaos Emeralds. I just barely escaped with my life. The strongest of the rebels stole the Sol Emeralds and used their powers to escape to this world. I was able to procure one of the Emeralds before finding my way here."

"I should have known the Eggmans were up to something," Nick said. Suddenly, another loud explosion resounded…

…but this one was coming from Angel Island!

"They're attacking my island!" Knuckles shouted.

"Then let's go stop them," Nick exclaimed. He walked over to the group and focused, covering them all in a bright orb of energy.

_"Chaos Control!"_

**To be continued…**


	2. From Dark to Light

**Summary: This episode of _Prophecy Unleashed_ shifts gears a little, and introduces a new character that may be behind this sinister plot. Also, we touch on a mysterious curse that could mean trouble for the whole Sonic gang... Quick note: I'm going to be bringing in a character from the new next-generation _Sonic the Hedgehog_, just so you know. I won't say who, as I'll let you figure that out yourself. We also learn something about the past. If Haruka was the princess of Mobius 50 years ago (see my _Sonic CD 2 _story), then who was the prince?**

**Today's song is "Through the Night" from Outlaw Star.**

**As always, I don't own Sonic and friends, nor do I make any profit from this story; if I did own them, would I be writing fiction on a fan site? Warning: there's a bit of nudity in this chapter, but nothing too serious.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Nick, Sonic, and everyone else warped onto Angel Island via Chaos Control, everyone gasped in shock; most of the island was ablaze, completely in ruins.

"What have they done?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Whatever it is, I don't think they're acting on their own," Blaze wondered. "They must be taking orders from someone. The question is, who?"

"That would be me," a mysterious new voice responded. Nick was the first to find the source of the voice - a ethereal black and white hedgehog who bore a striking resemblance to Sonic's double, Shadow.

"And just who, may I ask, are you?" Nick shot towards the mysterious figure.

"Glad you asked. I am Mephiles the Dark," the dark hedgehog responded.

"Are you responsible for what's been going on?" Nick shouted.

"You could say that," Mephiles responded.

"Why are you after Angel Island, Mephiles?" Haruka exclaimed, shifting into battle stance.

"For one, I need a special heart to access the Master Emerald and conquer this pitiful world," Mephiles explained. "And that heart is right in front of me."

Haruka looked forward, slightly confused. _Wait. In front of him? Why does he need MY heart?_

Before Haruka could give it any more thought, Mephiles stuck his left hand out towards Haruka. A mysterious, dark energy radiated from Haruka's heart area, causing her to completely freeze.

"Wh-what..."

"Haruka!" Nick shouted. "Let her go, Mephiles!"

"Oh, I don't think so. The princess' heart is mine," Mephiles shot back, charging himself up with dark energy.

"Of course! Haruka's the princess! But why does he need her heart to take the Master Emerald?" Nick explained.

"I've had enough of you. Once your heart is mine, what's left of you will eventually be consumed by the darkness, left to wither in the realm of light," Mephiles shouted, sticking his other hand out towards the immobile Haruka.

_Haruka! I'm not letting this dark freak take your heart!_ Nick thought, dashing towards Haruka.

"DARK CHAOS DRAIN!!" Mephiles shouted, using his free hand to shoot a dark beam of energy straight for the helpless Haruka.

Sonic immediately began running towards Haruka, but was knocked back by a dark barrier that had put itself up around Haruka.

Nick quickly drew his Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" he shouted, teleporting inside the barrier that Mephiles had set up and protecting Haruka.

The brunette gasped in complete horror at what happened next.

Instead of Haruka, the Dark Chaos Drain attack punched straight through Nick's heart, lifting the boy into the air. Nick began screaming in agony as he felt his heart slowly taken away by Mephiles.

"NICK!!" Haruka screamed.

"Haruka... get out of here!" Nick shouted with all the energy he could muster. "I don't want to kill you if I lose my heart!"

Haruka said nothing, rooted to her spot out of sheer shock. She fell to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"Haruka, please! Get away from here!"

Haruka wouldn't move. "Nick... I..."

"HARUKA, JUST GO!!"

That got through to Haruka, who scrambled to her feet and raced away just as Nick's heart, glowing a bright amethyst, came out and flew straight into Mephiles' grasp.

Sonic and the gang could only look on as Nick slowly turned dark, sprouting weird, tentacle-like things on his back, his fingernails turning into long, curvy claws. His normally tree-brown eyes shifted to a menacing yellow.

"What?" Mephiles shouted, but quickly shook it off. "Not who I wanted, but I'll take it. This boy is just one more step towards attaining the princess' heart."

Suddenly, the transformed Nick (A/N: From now on, I'll call Nick "Anti Nick" when he's in this form) looked towards Mephiles.

"What is your command, master?" Anti Nick said to Mephiles.

"Excellent. My first command is for you to destroy your pitiful former friends!" Mephiles shouted.

"As you wish, master."

Nothing more said, Anti Nick waved his tentacles and charged for Team Sonic, claws bared. Kurumi was the first one to step up, but was quickly batted away by one of Anti Nick's claws.

"I'll hold him off," Blaze stated, stepping up and forming a fireball in her hands. "This is what happens to someone who falls completely under Mephiles' control. You guys go find the princess!"

"RIGHT!" everyone present shouted, racing off. Meanwhile, Blaze and Anti Nick stared each other down.

"Bring it on."

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo_

_doushi you mo naku ochitsukanai yoru  
__nani mo kamo nagedashitaku naru  
__tsube kobe iwazu ni sassato DOA o akena  
__rikutsu nante koneteru HIMA ha nai_

Meanwhile, Haruka, as per Nick's command, had escaped and hadn't stopped running for about an hour. Finally, she'd reached one of the deepest areas of the Angel Island forest and had to stop and catch her breath.

"Nick... he sacrificed his heart... to save me..." Haruka said to herself, still not being able to believe the sacrifice her lover had made to save her own life. A few seconds later, Haruka finally noticed where she'd run to: a rather large, completely natural hot spring, covered by thick trees.

"Good. Mephiles won't find me here," Haruka thought. "These trees are too thick."

Walking up to the springs, Haruka wondered...

"Maybe I could take a quick dip, just to relax. I can't help Nick if I'm all stressed out," Haruka said to herself.

Taking her steps toward the fountain, Haruka steadily shedded her clothes before stepping into the heated waters. She sighed happily as she felt the steamy water relax her muscles.

"Oh, wow, that feels so good," Haruka sighed, losing herself to the beautiful sensation.

After a while, she began thinking. "Now that I'm relaxed, I need to think of a way I can save Nick from Mephiles. We love each other, and I want to help him. I took a bullet for him when we faced Metal Sonic. Now that he's done the same for me, it's my turn to help him."

_juuou mujin tobi mawaritai  
__youi shoutou mamori takunai  
__nakushita wake ja nai mada hajimatte nai dakara..._

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo_

Meanwhile, Blaze shot yet another fireball at Anti Nick, who slashed straight through it with his dark claws.

"You're not going to win against me, kid!" Blaze shouted.

Anti Nick jumped over the next fireball and lashed out at Blaze, knocking the feline princess to the ground.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you remember who we are? Who your friends are?" Blaze exclaimed.

"Mephiles holds my heart, and I must do what he says!" Anti Nick responded, charging up and throwing a dark energy ball for Blaze.

_nani ga hoshii nani ga shitai doko ni ikitai  
__yami o saite hashiri nukete tsukamitore  
__Through The Night_

Back at the hot springs, Haruka waded through the water, diving under every now and then to clear her mind.

Suddenly, she got an idea. Wading back towards her clothes, she sifted through her jean pockets, eventually pulling out seven tiny jewels: the Time Stones.

Rising out of the water, the Time Stones spinning around her, Haruka concentrated, focusing her magical energies on the mystical jewels. After a short while, Haruka's body was enveloped in a strawberry pink cocoon of energy, transforming her.

Coming out of the energy, Haruka was wearing a pink and yellow princess robe, a bejeweled tiara on her head, and glowing blue rings around her wrists.

"Okay, Nick. I'm coming," Princess Haruka stated before levitating out of the cover the trees provided, and flying towards the battle scene.

_kimi no yasashisa ni yudan shite mitari  
__demo nama ni fuan ni nattari  
__yaritai houdai yari makutte kita kedo  
__demo yappa kimi no mune ga iishinjiru shinjiaitai  
__shirokuro hakkiri shitai  
__hageshisa dake ja nai yasashisa dake ja nai dakara..._

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dakishimetai hito ha dare? wakatteru hazu  
__ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__sore sae mo mamorenai ugoki da sanakya_

Back at the battle scene, Mephiles smiled wickedly; Anti Nick's energy ball had just taken a direct hit to Blaze; her crumpled form was lying there, completely unconscious.

"Blaze the Cat, you are a fool for crossing Mephiles the Dark," Mephiles laughed maniacally. The dark hedgehog turned to his new puppet, but before he could issue his next command, he was knocked to the floor by a pink energy blast.

The dark hedgehog looked up, and saw Princess Haruka floating in the air a few yards away from them.

"I believe you have someone who belongs to me, Mephiles," Princess Haruka said, holding a pink ball of Chaos energy in her hands.

"Well, well. If it isn't the princess of Mobius. Where's your prince?" Mephiles mocked.

"What do you mean? He's right in front of you," Princess Haruka motioned towards Anti Nick.

"What? My puppet? He doesn't even have his heart anymore!" Mephiles responded, holding his left hand out towards Haruka. "DARK CHAOS DRAIN!"

In what came as a shock to Mephiles, Princess Haruka easily batted the beam away.

"I think I'm going to need the prince to help me out," Princess Haruka noted, flying down to Anti Nick and putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Nick. This is for you."

_kizu tsuite mo kizu tsukete mo toomawarishite mo  
__kokoro no mama korogaru mama tsuki nukero  
__Through The Night_

_semenai de kesanai de makenai de  
__dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono  
__ai dake yume dake kimi dake  
__sore dake ha hanasanai donna toki demo_

Taking her chance, Haruka kissed Nick deeply. At first, he tried to thrash about to escape, but Haruka wouldn't let him go.

After a couple seconds, however, Nick found himself kissing Haruka back. This kiss was full of passion, emotion, and promise that would make these two lovers inseparable.

When they separated, Nick had returned to normal. "Did you like that, Nick?" Haruka asked.

"I've been waiting for a kiss like that, Haruka," Nick responded, wrapping his arms around his childhood friend and holding her close.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" Mephiles shouted, backing up in horror.

Nick released Princess Haruka and stared straight at Mephiles.

"I'm your worst nightmare."

_dakiatte kizu tsuite ushinatte  
__dare gatte kizuite yuku taisetsuna mono  
__tonikaku yakusoku sokubaku  
__sore dake ja wakaranai_

_mitsuke dasenainani ga hoshii nani ga shitai  
__doko ni ikitai yami o saite hashiri nukete  
__tsukamitore Through The Night_

**To be continued...**


End file.
